Tile cleanup, especially tile cleanup in new construction, offers a challenge to many complex chemical cleaning agents. The grout film remaining on tile after initial installation, and the dust typical of construction environments, are a problem in cleaning. Quick and basic cleanup is atypical. Most workers have been forced to use agents that are not desirable with respect to the immediate environment, our overall environment, and the new tile and grout. However, the tile must be cleaned of the above-mentioned films.
Cleaners typically used present their own set of problems, none of which are desirable, but problems which include: remaining residue, environmentally undesirable effects, reactions with grout and especially new grout, added effort in application and removal of the cleaners themselves. The aqueous tile and grout cleaner, though, negates all of these concerns and others that arise. Other typical concerns include but are not limited to the chemical attack of caustic and acidic cleaners on surrounding trims and materials proximal to the tile, as well as the needs for complete rinsing of the chemical agents. Further concerns are the disposal of chemicals used and rinsed from floors.